User blog:Winrobee/Physicalities, Eternities, Evers, Existences, and Creations
Maths> Tableau> Reality> The World> Entropy> Causality> Precidence> Physicality> Eternity> Forever> Existence> Polycreation> Creation> Hubble> Supercluster Complex> Supercluster Creation Creation is the proposed term for a region created by one big bang. Also known by Max Tegmark's acronym MUHI (Mathematical Universe I). The size of Creation is estimated to be over 10^36 (1 undecillion) light years by some physicists working on the inflationary hypothesis, ranging up to aleph-null units in size. Astronomers are currently searching for signals of early energetic gravitational disturbances in the polarization of the cosmic background radiation; these signals may have had origins in zones currently octillions of light years away. The name polycreation is suggested for the zone larger than this, the collection of creations stemming from instabilities in a single universal formulation of the Theory of Everything. Polycreation The name polycreation is suggested for a zone, larger than creations, the collection of creations stemming from instabilities in a single universal formulation of the Theory of Everything. Also known by Max Tegmark's designation MUHII. The anthropomorphic principle would suggest there are googols of creations, or up to infinities of them, in a polycreation, since that many tries is necessary to create a life-supporting universe if the physical constants are initially determined randomly. The size in light years of our polycreation is difficult to determine, since other regions in the polycreation may have creations with different dimensionalities than ours, but a googol is probably a small figure by comparison. The polycreation is embedded in existence, the name of the region containing all influences by local quantum mechanical determinations. Existence Existence is the name of the region containing all influences by local quantum mechanical determinations (decoherence events). Inside an existence are a region or regions embodying multiverses (polycreations) generated by complete Theories of Everything. The size of an existence is probably googols of light years, and may well be infinite. Existences are the first of three levels of multiverse corresponding to Max Tegmark's MUHIII, the others being forever and eternity. The local existence is named Is. Forever Evers, the instance local to us being called Forever, are the level of multiverse of quantum mechanical historically related universes. They deal with Max Tegmark's MUHIII, and are larger than existences (the regions of quantum decoherence) and smaller than eternities (regions of different quantum mechanically related universes that arent historically related). They are what's usually referred to to be predicted in interpretations like the Many Worlds Hypothesis. The histories in sum-over-histories quantum calculations, they are exponentially larger than existences (which are the individual histories). Remember that the possible number of states of the Hubble (our local observable universe, 92 billion light years across) is some 10^10^121, making the evers of a single existence exponentially more massive. They can be described in a time dimension to be limited by characteristic timescales in which the contents of the universes are not bound to their spatial extent due to tunneling (many googolplexes of years). Eternity Eternities are regions of different quantum mechanically related universes that arent historically related. They deal with Max Tegmark's MUHIII, and are larger than existences (the regions of quantum decoherence) and evers (quantum mechanically historically related universes). They are similar to evers in that they are about quantum Multiple Worlds sets, but distinguished by having existences related over timescales so long that quantum mechanical tunneling has effects amounting to that behavior of the existences does not respect whatever histories they may have. Eternities have existences with universes being born and dying due to random quantum mechanical effects. They are smaller than physicalites, the regions so inclusive that their outsides theoritically cannot produce a statistical deviation on the inside. Physicality Physicalites are multiversal regions so inclusive that their outsides theoretically cannot produce a statistical deviation on the inside. They are probable to be infinite in size, and can be understood by considering that if all other phenomina cannot produce a difference in a multiverse, those phenomina might well be considered imaginary--so lets say that's the definition of imaginary. Physicalities are larger than the quantum mechanically related evers, and probably contain multiple eternities (since we can probably still relate zones with no quantum contact by things like avoidance). They are smaller than precidences, which are multiverses related by similar internal features. Category:Blog posts